


Better Beta - Scissiam

by Panthera_Leo



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Fingering, Gay Sex, I regret this but not really, Isaac Lahey - Freeform, M/M, Minor Stiles Stilinski, Rimming, Scissaac, Scissiam, Teen Wolf, Threesome, blowjob, issiam, liam dunbar - Freeform, sciam, scott McCall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panthera_Leo/pseuds/Panthera_Leo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott has been having sex with two of his betas (Isaac and Liam), who soon find out for themselves and develop a feud against each other, arguing who's the better beta and the only one for their alpha. Scott doesn't know what to do, but luckily, his best friend, Stiles is always willing to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Beta - Scissiam

He pushed the shorter teen against the wall, breath going heavy and eyes determined to kill, glimmering a shade of yellow.   
"You're sleeping with him, too?" Isaac growled.   
Liam struggled to get away, his wrists pinned against the bathroom wall tiles, he was scared, but the anger surged through him, and brought his leg up to kick Isaac in the thigh, throwing the curly haired teen off of him.   
"Back off." This wasn't good for Liam, his I.E.D. could make this worst.   
     The tension was strong and the rage was steaming, looking nasty at each other, then Isaac dug out his claws. Liam hesitated, but followed. Their canines extracted, both of  their eyes sparked yellow.   
    Liam was the first to jump, swiping his claws towards Isaacs' stomach, who dodged it, swerving backward. Isaac struck a punch at Liam right to his side. He tumbled back, but didn't fall, standing up straight like it didn't do anything, that's because it didn't hurt.   
     "I'm his beta."  
     "I was his first." Isaac replied.  
     "But I was bit and you were a stray."  
     Isaac growled, leaping forward with anger, throwing his palms at Liam. He quickly dodged, only getting scratched a few times, but they weren't too severe. Liam grabbed his two hands when he was about to strike again, catching Isaac off guard, and without the slightest of hesitation, he kicked Isaac straight into the stomach, causing him to slide back.   
Liam quickly settled himself on Isaac, his body on his and holding down his wrists above his head with one hand. He raised his hand, claws out and before he could slash at Isaac, who managed to give a growl, Liam stopped at the sound of a familiar voice, "Stop!".   
He turned around and saw it was Scott, with a moment of hesitation — he looked back at Isaac then Scott — he got off Isaac, who soon got off the bathroom floor.   
     "What's your guy's problem?" Scott asked, looking shamefully at the both of them.   
     "You're having sex with him?" Isaac and Liam said at the same time.   
     Scott blinked at them both, looking over them, "Yeah." He admitted.   
     "Is that what you guys are fighting about?" Scott asked.   
     "I'm the only beta around here for you."   
"Liam." Scott was commanding. "Is this going to be a problem?"   
"Choose." Isaac said.   
"What?"  
"Choose." He repeated.   
"I can't. An alpha doesn't have a favorite pack member."   
"Why didn't you tell us?" Liam spoke.  
"Because, I knew you'd find out." Scott gazed at Liam.   
"I definitely have a problem with this." Liam spat, giving a nasty look to the other beta.   
"Same." Isaac didn't even look at Liam.   
"You guys can't stay mad at each other, we're a pack." Scott encouraged.  
"Yeah, well watch me." Isaac said, walking passed Scott and continued to class.   
Liam glanced a look of disappointment while Scott held a hopeful one, but soon, Liam did the same as Isaac, leaving Scott alone in the bathroom.

     Later, during lacrosse practice, Scott was goalie on Isaacs' team while Liam was on the opposing side. The practice was in motion at the blow of Coach Finstocks' whistle. The players spread out, the ball getting passed to Isaac and as soon as he got it, he was tackled to the ground by Liam. Isaac quickly got up, wanting to tackle kill the younger beta, but he controlled himself.  
"That doesn't look good." Stiles came towards Scott.   
"They're fighting."  
"They didn't like it, did they?" Stiles knew about the situation.  
"It's not like it's my fault, they're my betas, I can't control myself around them."  
"Hey, I have an idea.." Stiles trailed off.  
"What is it?"  
"A threesome." He insisted.  
"They want to murder each other, not make each other orgasm."   
"Don't tell them you want to have a threesome, dummy! Invite them both, not when they're together, and tell them to meet you at your house. Then tell them to make up and pleasure their alpha.." Stiles replied.   
"That's.. Actually not a bad idea." Scott said, giving his best friend a hug after.  
He sighed, "The things I do for you, Scotty."

     In the locker room, it was a stare down on Scotts' toned, sculpted legs. Liam and Isaac gave angry looks at each other, but both paying attention to their naked alpha as he got dressed, his ass popping out from his briefs. He knew, he felt their eyes on him. Scott knew much more would've went on if there weren't other students in the locker room. 

     Scott didn't ask them in person, wanting to be discrete, he shoved a note in their lockers; he did it quickly, speed-walking away.   
     And during that day, at some point, the two betas opened their lockers, a paper falling to the ground, which was picked up. They both read it, Liam giving a curious but excited look and Isaac giving a proud laugh.

Scott paced his room, wondering if this was a good idea. He couldn't pick between the two, he would never do that — so this was an alternative. Melissa wasn't home, of course she wasn't, she hardly ever was, her work taking up most of her time, but as of right now, that is a good thing.  
     A knock disturbed Scotts' clustered mind, taking two steps at-a-time. He put his hand on the knob, leaving it there for a few seconds and drew it away - hesitation filling his veins. He took a deep breath, quickly opening the door and it was Liam, with his fist in the air close to Scotts' face.   
     "Hey." Scott smiled and Liam unsecured his fingers and shoved them in his denim pockets.  
"Hi, Scott." Liam shrugged.   
"Follow me." Scott moved from the door way.   
Liam walked in, following the alpha upstairs, who gestured him to sit down on the bed and he did, not without giving a curious glare and Scott asking him twice.  
     "Why did you call me here?" Liam asked.  
     "Just don't say anything. Not yet." Scott seemed nervous.  
It was awkward silence and Liam watching Scott stand in front of him while he fidgeted with the material of his jeans. Then everything stopped when Scott heard a second knock of the day.   
     He went down to a sure it and sure enough, it was Isaac, who he told to follow him up to his room.   
     Liam looked up from the floor he's been gazing at to see Scott enter, then Isaac. His eyes grew wide and he jumped from the bed.  
     "What's he doing here?" Liam asked Scott.  
     "Liam, relax." Scott gave him pleading eyes.   
     "Scott, what's going on?" Isaac asked.   
     "You guys can't make me pick between you."  Isaac looked at both teens, in the middle of them both.   
     "I'm the only beta for you." Isaac said.   
     "Didn't you help try to poison one of his friends because you thought she was a kanim?" Liam smirked.   
     "I was his beta first." Isaac said.  
     "Now you're first to die!" Liam leaped forward but Scott caught him, and pushed Isaac back, who also tried to attack the younger teen.   
     "Hey, hey, hey!" Scott said, loudly.   
     Liam was pushed down to the bed by Scott.   
     "Look at you two!" The lecture started. "You guys are acting like kids."   
     "I'm leaving." Isaac was about to walk out.   
     "Isaac," Scott grabbed his hand "stay." Scott commanded, flashing his red eyes.  
Isaac turned back, obeying his alpha, his back against the bedroom wall, arms crossed.   
"Now, just hear me out. I'll like to propose something."   
"Don't suppose you're marrying me?" Liam smirked.   
"You're so not marriage material." Isaac threw at Liam.  
"Okay, Mr. Perfect." Sarcasm rolled off the shorter teens tongue.  
     "You guys can't go a second without insulting each other."   
     "It's his fault!" They both said.  
     "I'm just gonna get straight to the point.. I want is to have a threesome." Looks of utter shock were pinned on Scott.   
     "Wait, what?" Isaac thought he heard wrong.  
     "You want us to what?" Liam looked cute when he was confused, Scott thought.  
     "To have sex. All three of us."   
     "You. Me. And...him?" Liam pointed to Isaac. Scott nodded slowly as a response.   
     "Nope." Isaac replied.   
     "Agreed." Scott hope it didn't have to come to this.  
     "Find. We can't have sex anymore."  
     "Who are you talking to?" Isaac asked.   
     "The both of you. You two get along, or have a threesome with me, if those two don't work then I have to stop doing it with both of you."  
     "Get along with him? Not happening."  
     "Then you're going with the threesome?" Scott asked Liam.   
     "No...well, I don't know." He replied.  
     "What?!" Isaac was surprised.   
     "I don't want Scott to stop screwing me." Liam shrugged, smiling at his alpha while blushing.   
     "Wait, you're a bottom?"  
     "Yeah, you?"  
     "A top." Isaac replied.   
     "You let him fuck you?" Liam asked.  
     This time, Scott was blushing and kept smirking while biting on his bottom lip, nodding.   
      "I don't know about-" Liam was cut off by the sudden crash of lips against his. It was Scott, biting on his lower lip and licking his way in his betas' mouth, making Liam jolt in excitement, sending his jeans to expand around his crotch.   
     When they pulled apart, Scott looked at Isaac, who's jaw hung and Scott slowly kissed him, closing his jaw after pushing his tongue in Isaac, sharing the taste of his and Liams' saliva with Isaac. Scott stepped aside, the two boys gazing at each other.  
     "Kiss." Scott whispered.   
     The two held hesitation, the hatred still flowing around them but lust for Scott distracted their consciousness. They both saw the slight tenting in their jeans, looking back at each other then Scott, who stared at them both.   
"Oh, fuck it." And Isaac raced to Liam and kissed him hard on the lips. It was something he didn't really want but went with it because he wanted Scott, and so did Liam. They wanted to taste him in every way possible, and it kind of felt like a competition for them - who is the better beta?  
Nothing was minded when Isaac through off his shirt and Liam followed, who soon felt Isaacs' lips against his neck, sucking and biting the flesh, that caused him to moan and groan, and he was enjoying it, enjoying the battle for his alpha.   
Liam was caught off guard when Scott came behind him, two palms around his sides and a trail of kisses down his neck, making Liams' head spin.   
Scott snaked his hands around, one going down Isaacs' and the other betas' abdomen, his cold hands going inside their jeans, half of his palm was gone as the two betas groaned. And he smiled while sucking on Liams' shoulder, so proud to seduce them both and make them excited in such ways that shouldn't be legal but they were legal and he's so happy it was, it was legal for them.   
He popped their buttons, enjoying the small sighs that escaped from their connected mouths, making all kinds of sucking noises; at this point, Scott knew Isaacs' tongue was down Liams' throat.   
Isaac kicked off his shoes and off came his pants, and soon the his raspy fingers pulled his his boxers and he dick was out, already rock hard. He didn't know it, but Liam followed, already naked, then he quickly grasped Isaacs' cock and jerked slowly.   
Isaac responded with a shudder, an unfamiliar grip to his manhood that got him excited and his trembling fingers wrapped around Liams' tool and — stills in the kiss — they both moaned.  
     Scott was watching it all, as he grind against Liams' bare ass with his boner and tugged on both the betas' balls. "Bed." He told them. And without breaking the kiss, they fell to the bed, rolling around on the sheets, Isaacs' meat going between Liams' cheeks. And the rolling stopped when Isaac was on the and Liam on the top of him, going down on him and taking Isaacs' wood in his mouth, sinking down halfway and coming back up before he gagged. Scott went around, unbuttoning his jeans and sliding them down to his ankles, taking out his cock and guided it towards Isaacs' awaited moaning mouth, who took the Scott in while laying on the bed.   
     It was so much sucking and drooling, Adams Apples flying up and down, sounds of gags and muffled up moans that turned the boys on in more than one way. Isaac grabbed Liams' head and pushed him down his cock, quickly humping into Liam, making him tear up a bit from gagging.   
     Seeing that was the hottest thing for Scott, enough to throw him over the edge and release all over Isaacs' body and face. But he wasn't ready yet, and he's sure neither were the two betas.   
     He pulled his cock out of Isaacs' mouth, going around to Liam, getting on his knees on the wooden floor, grabbing Liams' ass and gesturing him to prop himself towards him a bit more.   
     And soon enough, Scott spread Liams' clefts with his hands, and drove his tongue along Liams' crack, lapping at his hole, making the beta squirm. While Scott probed Liams' hole with his tongue, Liam sucked mercifully on Isaacs' tool while jerking him at the same time.  
Scott worked his mouth on Liam, his tongue going through the first ring, probing Liams' ass and making him whimper.   
His jaw started to go slack, an amount of drool of his own cascading down his chin and Liams' crack. It's good to be a wolf.   
He pulled away, the moans from Isaac became audible. Scott squeezed and rubbed Liams' tender ass and very slowly, entered his index finger, making Liam moan while taking Isaac in his mouth (Scott was surprised no one has lost their marbles yet). Scott moved his finger in and out, making Liam wiggle his ass around and it made Scott all kinds of horny. Another finger was added, and Scott scissored them inside Liam, making thrash back and forth and Scott knew he wanted more, and he granted with three. Liam wasn't tight, wasn't loose either, but he's sure all the fucking he gave Liam made him ready to take him in five minutes.   
"Isaac, stand on the bed." And without question, Isaac did just that, as Scott gestured Liam on his knees and hands which sunk into the mattress, Scotf got behind him, grabbing his own tool and guiding the head towards Liams' back entrance.   
The head went in perfectly, Liam giving a small groan and Isaac watched from where he stood, a great view of what's about to happen.  
     It was a process of in and out, taking a little more of Scott each time, until their skin was connected and Liam felt Scotts' pubic hair against his ass.   
     And Scott started to go in and out, slowly going halfway out and back in, Scott felt warm and he knew this party wasn't going to last forever, and just above him, he took in Isaacs' cock, while he fucked Liam.   
     Scott went faster, not just on one end, but on both of them, with the help of Isaac thrusting into his mouth and Liam bouncing back.  
     And Scotts' thrusts went quicker, the head of his tool almost being discovered but he quickly went back in, long-dicking his beta, who moaned and thrashed under him, making all sorts of animalistic sounds, well...they didn't sound human to Scott or Isaac.   
      Scott felt his climax approaching, but he still contained control, no, it wasn't control of his wolf, it was control of his climax, not wanting to come yet, he craved another way.   
     He pulled out and let go of Isaac, leaving them both in a heap of panting and whimpers.   
     "Your turn, buddy." He looked at Isaac and slapped Liams' ass.  
And the positions changed, except for Liams', Scott stood in front of Liam, legs spread up and cock hard, Isaac in the back of him, the head of his manhood poking throwing Liams' entrance and without any trouble, Isaac slid right into Liam, making Liam gasp, a trickling feeling going up his spine.   
"Oh, god." Isaac grunted. Scott chuckled but his head fell back when a pair of lips wrapped around his cock.   
Moans refilled the room, bouncing off the walls, Isaac pounding into Liam and gripping his hips, going faster and faster, Liam letting around moans that vibrated around Scott, making him go numb, his body almost paralyzed, except for his fingers that tangled in locks of the betas hair, guiding him down.  
"I'ma, I'm going.." It was grunt after moan, Isaac trying to finish the sentence that seemed forbidden. He went faster, reaching around and jerking off Liam furiously.   
"Me.. Me too!" Scott gripped Liams' hair tighter, and one last time, pulling Liam down he came, thrusting into the betas mouth, filling him swallow each shot, some of it erupting from the side of his mouth, unable to drink it all as Scott thrashed wildly.   
Then, Isaac gave a loud grunt, the sounds of Scott throwing him over the edge, filling Liams' hole and still thrusting into him, hard but slowing down after each shot and he felt his hand coated in hot, gooey liquid. Liam gave loud moans, erupted a bit on Scotts' abdomen, hitting his own chin in the process of his orgasm.   
Isaac slowly still pumped in Liam, Scott taking his cock away from Liams' mouth, getting too sensitive. Slowly, Isaac pulled out, a small popped going off. The two fell on their back, Liam besides Scott and Isaac besides Liam.   
And, almost at the same time, they started giggling, the after affect taking over and they couldn't believe what just happened.   
"That was awesome." Liam said.  
"Yeah, but I need a shower." Isaac mentioned.  
"Don't worry, mom has a late shift tonight."  
"I think I'm worn out." Liam said.   
"I can go again, Liam can just watch." Isaac said.   
"You're just saying that to out beta me."   
"It's working, is it?"   
"Guys, we're not gonna have a problem, are we?"  
"Not if you answer this." Isaac said.  
"What's that?"  
Liam and Isaac looked at their alpha, and Liam asked what Isaac was going to ask. "Who's the better beta?"

**Author's Note:**

> There's another one shot! Have fun on whether you wank off to it or not, haha. Make sure to tell me what you think.


End file.
